


Family Is More Than Blood

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca finds out that the world is full of sick people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com - April 2000.

Francesca stared blankly at the table. When she heard Huey and Dewey talking about it, she couldn't believe that it was true. But as she saw the numerous layers of furs spread across the top of the old table in the conference room, she felt the need to throw up. Running out into the hall she shoved her way past a uniformed officer. Slamming open the door to the bathroom, she stumbled into a stall and wretched. 

As she walked slowly back to her desk, she began to think of her dog, Ante. Well, she wasn't exactly 'her' dog. She really belonged to Lady Shoes, but with her behind bars, Ray and Fraser had asked her to take Ante in. At first she didn't like the idea. What in the hell would she do with a stupid dog anyway? All they did was eat and go to the bathroom. But once she had Ante, she couldn't picture life without her.

After work, she would trudge home, feeling worn out, old and dirty. Another day in her life had passed her by. Fraser hadn't woke up and taken her into his arms and told her that he loved her. She always came home to an empty apartment. Ma and the rest of the family had moved to Florida. Ray, her real brother Ray, was off somewhere playing mafia bozo.

Now when she came home, Ante greeted her. The small ball of white fur did something that no one had ever done for her. Ante loved her unconditionally. The little bundle of energy that was Ante, would jump up on her, lick her face and bark joyfully as soon as the apartment door opened. She was never alone anymore. Ante would follow her from room to room, almost as if she were attached to her by an invisible leash.

Ante loved to lay on the sofa with her and watch old romantic movies. Francesca smiled to herself. The best part was Ante never complained about the sappy movies. She would just cuddle against her, content to just be with the woman that gave her biscuits and kibble. 

**********

Ray and Fraser walked into the bullpen and sat down. Fraser immediately noticed that Diefenbaker left them and went over to Francesca's desk. Something had to be wrong. Ray held a bag of hamburgers in his hand. Diefenbaker would never turn down the chance for food. "Excuse me, Ray."

"What? What's wrong?" Ray watched as Fraser walked over to Francesca's desk. As soon as he saw the grief stricken look on her face, he jumped up and went over to her as well.

"Francesca, are you all right?"

She looked up at the concerned looking face of Fraser. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Frannie, you're not fine, somethin's wrong. Is it your Ma?" Ray paused for a second, his eyes growing wide. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is it...you know...Ray?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Ray, it's not Ma...or Ray. Geez, how come every time I get upset you think someone's died?"

"Well?"

"Well what Ray! Do I have to tell you everything?!"

"No, but you're upset and I'd like to know why. Has that bum Vinnie been bugging you again?"

Francesca glared at Ray. "How about you go back to your desk and leave me alone."

Ray waved a hand at her. "Fine, whatever. Come on Frase, let's leave the drama queen alone." Ray walked backed to his desk, surprised that Fraser didn't follow him. Sitting down he grabbed a burger and began eating. "Hey, if he wants to listen to her cry, that's his problem, not mine." 

"Francesca, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You'll think I'm being stupid." *They all think I'm stupid.*

"No, I won't. I'd like to know what's bothering you."

Diefenbaker put his head down in her lap and whined. Running her hands over his fur, she looked into his expressive brown eyes. "Frase..how would you feel if someone killed Dief and skinned him? Just to make a coat."

She watched Fraser look down at Diefenbaker, then he knelt down beside her, laying a hand on the wolf's back, softly stroking him. "I couldn't imagine someone doing something that horrible. Diefenbaker is..." Fraser looked down at the floor, not wanting to say what he was going to say. Most people ridiculed him when he said it before. He didn't want Francesca to be one of those people as well.

She spoke softly to him. "Dief is what?" She continued running her fingers through the fur of Diefenbaker's neck. "What is he to you, Frase? Is he just a dog?" Diefenbaker looked at her and huffed, drawing a small smile from her.

When Fraser looked back at her, she could see that he was serious. "No. Diefenbaker is my family."

She smiled at him. "I thought so. That's how I see Ante." She nodded her head in Ray's direction. "But he thinks she's just a dog. You know...if she died today, I could just go and get another one."

Fraser glanced back at Ray as he dropped a handful of Smarties in his coffee. "No, he's not like that Francesca. He was very upset when his turtle was sick."

"Turtle? He has a turtle for a pet?" She smiled over at Ray, watching him stare back at her. Then he looked down at Fraser. Shaking his head at the two of them, he turned his back to them.

"Ray doesn't like people knowing that he...has feelings."

"And you do?"

Fraser smiled and nodded his head. "Point taken, Francesca." He looked up at her. "You still haven't said what has upset you so."

"Huey and Dewey made a bust this morning. It's nothing earth shattering as far as everyone else is concerned, but..." She took a deep breath. "They nabbed a bunch of guys. They steal peoples pets and kill them. They use their fur to make coats and stuff."

Fraser's expression stayed blank as he looked back at Diefenbaker. His hands stilled.

"I kinda' started thinkin' of Ante. I mean...what if they took her? She would be terrified! They would kill her and it wouldn't even bother them."

When Fraser finally looked back at her, she could see that he understood. He didn't think she was stupid. He began to stroke Diefenbaker absently as he spoke.

"You have a right to be upset, Francesca. If something of this nature were to happen to Diefenbaker, I don't know...I feel that I would have to take some type of action. To prevent it from ever happening to someone else."

"Yeah, that's what I think. I was gonna' look into this stuff ya' know. See if there was anything I could do to help stop it."

Ray yelled across the bullpen to Fraser. "Are you gonna' eat or what?! We have to get back out on the road soon."

Standing, Fraser smiled shyly down at Francesca. "Once you've looked into this, I would be glad to help you in your endeavors."

"Fraser!"

Turning, he walked back to Ray. She stared at him, until Diefenbaker whined. "What? Are you jealous? You don't have to be. I love you best." With that comment. Diefenbaker jumped up and licked her face, causing her to laugh. 

**********

As she stretched out on the sofa, Ante hopped up and nuzzled her snout into the crook of her arm. Hugging the little poodle, Francesca watched the images of an old movie flicker across the screen. She was only one person and Ante was only one dog, but together, maybe they could help the others who couldn't help themselves. With a contented sigh, she settled back with her best friend. Her little companion, Ante.

END


End file.
